fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nyxiel
Nyxiel is a prominent character in Pyroverse lore, first making her debut in Iliad Online. A powerful half-Yokai woman with exceptional powers, Nyxiel is the daughter of Yokai king Inversim and acts on behalf of him in the field, aiding anybody she can in the fight against Tiera's oppression and universal quest for control. Personality Nyxiel is a heroic figure who, like her father, is utterly dedicated to protecting the whole of the known universe from the forces of Tiera, who they see as a threat to sentient life. Being more active than Inversim, Nyxiel enjoys exploring the universe in aid of her family goal, and having developed a bit of a reputation as a heroine across many planets, has become rather self-assured and confident, speaking in a highly casual and friendly tone to those she develops bonds with. The sole exception to this is Inversim, whom she acts more sincerely and politely towards. Her affinity towards shadow and ownership of the Archea Kingdom, a subspace pocket dimension given to her by her father as a form of personal retreat, has also lead her to put on a sinister witch-like persona in some instances, though this largely seems to be for fun. Having resided in Via Spectrum alongside her father and extended family for almost her entire life, Nyxiel's sense of morality and humor are rather warped in comparison to normal humans. While her heart is in the right place and she does have a sturdy concept of good and evil, her extremely long lifespan has given her a strange stance on the concept of mortality; rather than finding death repulsive, she finds it intriguing and in some cases humorous. In general, her kinship with noncorporeal entities leads her to have developed many antisocial habits, such as a lack of respect for personal space and lack of social boundaries. In spite of this, she has tried her best to learn human social norms, and visibly makes progress between Iliad Online and her appearance in The Iliad Files. She's also noticeably flirty, though seems to use it merely as a way to have fun and get under people's skin rather than being truly romantically or sexually motivated. Description Nyxiel's general appearance is that of a tall human woman with a rather thin build, having tanned skin and dirty blond hair tied in a small ponytail. Of note are some of her facial features; multiple areas on her face are scaly and purple, one of her eyes has changed from a deep purple to a bright, slightly-glowing purple, and atop her head are two massive curved horns, symbols of her status as a human-Yokai hybrid. Nyxiel's standard clothing resembles an odd fusion of a robe and a dress, consisting of an ornate purple leotard, an almost transparent dress, and a purple cloak wrapped around it. She also wears small, soft slippers made from the same purple substance. When questioned about her choice of clothing by Stark in Iliad Online, she states that it was a gift from her father, attempting to combine attributes of multiple pieces of clothing she had enjoyed seeing in her travels. Nyxiel has also been seen wearing a simple purple two-piece swimsuit during her time on Earth, though this has not been seen outside of Iliad Online. Abilities Having trained under her father for over a thousand years, Nyxiel has incredible mastery over various forms of standard magic, ranging from elemental manipulation to teleportation and matter alteration. She has since developed a personal preference towards shadow magic, developing the ability to control darkness in liquid and an electricity-like "hardshadow" form. She has also twisted this ability into a form of quick travel, turning shadows of any variety into portals from which she or other objects can be transported over distances rather quickly. This, however, makes her powers much more limited in scale when no shadows are available for her to use. One of Nyxiel's most prominent powers is divination, in which she can see glimpses of the future utilizing starlight. While these visions tend to be 100% accurate, she is only able to see these glimpses under very specific circumstances, meaning that they tend to last three to five seconds on average. This renders them highly reliable, but only if Nyxiel is able to divine their context as well as their contents. Appearances Iliad Online Nyxiel's debut appearance, in which she arrives to assist against Mosaic's invasion. While she bonds with other members of the Iliad Organization, she vanishes as soon as the threat is over. Iliad Heroes Nyxiel, like most other organization members, is a playable character in this fighting game spinoff. The Iliad Files Nyxiel makes a limited yet prominent appearance in the story's finale, in which she returns from Via Spectrum to return to the organization, warning them of future events to come. Heroforce: Heart of Iron Nyxiel makes her most prominent appearance yet in the ending of Fera's story, explaining the nature of the Pyroverse to her and detailing the plot of Tiera to both her and the audience. She is also responsible for Fera's entry into the Fantendoverse during the events of the Shattering, kickstarting events in that universe while also removing Fera from harm's way. Pyroverse: Collision Course Continuing immediately after Heart of Iron, Nyxiel is more prominent in this story than ever before, acting as a pseudo-mentor and leader for the multiple heroes of the Pyroverse she aims to collect in order to help stop Tiera. This is also the first time her relationship with Möbius is brought up. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Iliad Online Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Pyro Enterprizes